


Recharge

by NachoDiablo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Retirement, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo
Summary: Sam and Steve sneak away for the weekend.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 47
Collections: SamSteve Small Gifts





	Recharge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Renversermonmonde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renversermonmonde/gifts).



> Written for SamSteve Small Gifts, thank you Renversermonmonde for the warm and cozy prompt! I hope you enjoy <3

When the Range Rover ground to a stop in the gravel, Sam leaned back against the headrest, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. Steve reached over from the driver’s seat and squeezed Sam’s thigh. 

“We made it, sweetheart,” Steve said softly. “Relaxation time has officially started.” He took one of Sam’s hands and brought it up to his lips, kissing the back of his hand.

Sam looked over at him, opened his eyes, and smiled. “Thanks, baby. I feel better already.”

Steve kissed his hand again, then hopped out of the car and rounded over to open Sam’s door before he’d even gotten around to unbuckling. Sam rolled his eyes, but he accepted Steve’s arm, and a kiss on the cheek, as he stepped out onto the driveway. 

A rustic mountain lodge stood before them, complete with smoking chimney and porch swing. A carved wooden bear that was at once both tacky and cute greeted them by the foot of the front steps. They’d bought the place five years prior, when Sam had officially retired as Cap. Most of their time was split between New York and DC, but their little place in the Adirondacks was where they escaped to when one of them needed to clear their head.

This time, Sam was the one in need of peace and quiet. Although he was retired, he occasionally chatted with Captain Marvel, his successor as leader of the Avengers, and provided assistance if Monica requested it. This past week, she’d been dealing with a particularly tricky mission involving some captured children in need of rescue, and had called on Sam more than a few times for advice. The mission had been successful, but it had taken an emotional toll on the team, and Sam as well. As soon as the kids were safe, Steve had packed their bags and whisked Sam away for a long weekend.

Steve had their bag slung over one shoulder. He wrapped his free arm around Sam’s waist as they walked up the stairs to the front porch. The front door was unlocked; Bucky had been staying there for the past week. Sam pushed the door open and they stepped into the front living room. Steve dropped their bag to the ground and ushered Sam further into the cabin, closing the door behind them.

“Buck?” Steve called. “We’re here!”

Bucky had spent the last couple of days in the cabin. He liked doing little fix-it projects whenever he felt his anxiety building up; Sam and Steve were more than happy to let him tackle tasks around the cabin.

“I know,” Bucky’s voice called from the den. “You got footsteps like an elephant, punk.”

Sam chuckled at Steve’s pout. “He ain’t wrong, baby.”

“Still, though,” Steve grumbled as he kicked off his shoes, keeping his arm wrapped around Sam’s waist. Sam reached up and placed a finger under Steve’s chin, tilting his face closer to kiss away his pout.

Bucky wandered into the living room, a mug printed with napping cats in his hands. “Drive up wasn’t too bad?”

“Nice and smooth,” Steve said with a smile. “You okay to drive back tonight? You don’t have to rush out.”

“I’ll be fine,” Bucky assured them. “Thanks for letting me stay, though. I painted the trim in the bedroom and fixed the kitchen faucet.”

“Thank  _ you _ for your help,” Sam countered. “And you know you’re welcome any time.”

“I know,” Bucky said with a smirk, “but I’ve had my fill of sappy old guys in love, and it’s only been five minutes.”

Sam rolled his eyes, but Steve only grinned and hugged Sam tighter, kissing his temple with a loud smacking noise.

“I made mulled cider,” Bucky continued. “It’s on the stove, still warm. Groceries were delivered today, too. And I filled the wood rack.”

“Thanks, Bucky,” Steve said. “It’s been a rough week. We appreciate it.”

Bucky didn’t ask for details; he merely nodded and went to place his mug in the kitchen sink. After he’d grabbed his bag and said his goodbyes, Bucky got into the Range Rover and headed back towards the city. Steve had booked a car service to bring Sam and himself home at the end of their trip.

Once they were alone, Steve gently led Sam to the couch in the den, sitting him down on one end and wrapping him in the fluffiest of blankets. He got a fire going while Sam synched his phone to the speakers and fired up one of their Spotify playlists, a jazz one, heavy on 1959 hits.

The fire crackled in tune to the music as Steve left the room for a while, reappearing in a soft blue sweater and carrying two steaming mugs of cider. He placed one in the hand that Sam reluctantly poked free from the blanket, then carefully sat down and wrapped an arm around Sam’s shoulders. 

“Cheers,” Steve said as he held his mug out to clink against Sam’s. “I ordered Thai for dinner. Should be here in forty five minutes.”

“Extra peanut sauce?” Sam asked.

“Of course.”

Sam sighed and sipped his drink. “You’re the best.”

“Good,” Steve said, “cuz you deserve the best.”

“I can’t even make fun of you for being corny,” Sam complained happily. “I set you up for that one.”

Steve laughed and rubbed Sam’s bicep through the blanket. “We make a good team.” He nudged his nose against Sam’s cheek and Sam turned his head for a lingering kiss.

“Yeah,” Sam agreed. “We do.”


End file.
